warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Darcy
: Darcy was a beautiful, black and white she-cat with green eyes. : Darcy was the last known leader of Donleavy's Clan, having succeeded her own mate Donleavy the Third after their son, Mitchell, was presumed deceased. It was said that the she-cat passed away from old age and her home Clan disbanded in the moons following. : She was described as a very courteous she-cat who was very lady-like in nature. Darcy was as some would say, a cat born to give others love. In her heart, she had so much love to give before her death, however, she soon found that many she held close would either die or becomes distant memories. Description Appearance : Darcy was a rather petite cat in size and build. She never was built for fighting, nor would she ever be seen in the act. The she-cat was a true lady of her era and she knew it. Despite her size and overall appearance, Darcy was considered a very beautiful cat in her day and age. The she-cat had a rather full build to her despite her small stature. She also didn’t stand overly tall as described by her partner, as her son stands almost a full head taller than her. Darcy kept herself presentable always, often giving herself a full clean when she had the time to do so. It is also notable to say that she had no scars or scruffy patches as she never had to lay a claw on another cat in her life. Her excuse was simply – “I’m a lady, and ladies don’t fight.” : The she-cat had a thick, short coat of fur that over the years would take on grey flecks mainly above her eyes. Her coat was solid black, just like the night sky as some would describe the age marks as stars on a clear night. She did, however, have white markings that covered most of her body - mainly her face, underside, and legs. Darcy had stunning, grass-green eyes. They were clear and often showed a lot of emotion as it is said during her final days they often reflected the tragedies she had seen over her long life. Her right eye, however, does sometimes appear to have some blue in it dependant on the light source. It is only noticeable when up close to her though on most days. Character : Abilities : Biography Backstory ::Darcy makes her only living appearance in Seven Devils as the mother of Mitchell, and the mate of Donleavy the Third. : Cameos * Seven Devils Lineage Mate: ::Donleavy III: Deceased; Residence unknown Son: ::Mitchell: Living Grandsons: ::Crowstar: Living ::Magpiefang: Living Granddaughter: ::Raynor: Living Great Grandsons: ::Dawnheart: Living ::Oatkit: Deceased; StarClan resident Great Granddaughter: ::Maplestorm: Living Relationships Family :Mitchell :: Friends :Feme :: Darcy and Feme were said to have been nursery mates in the early days and remained close in the years going past. Feme had apparently joined Donleavy's Clan alongside Darcy when she was betrothed to the leader's son as Darcy's maiden. The two she-cats were close like sisters and Feme would often be there to help Darcy whilst nursing and anything else that her mate couldn't possibly do. Darcy held a lot of respect for her friend and was devastated to see her fall in the war between the two Clans. She was yet another cat that Darcy wished she could avenge but, it seemed time would not favour either. Love Interests :Donleavy III :: Donleavy and Darcy's relationship never faltered even through the many turmoils they faced. The two were betrothed by their respective elders in hopes of joining two Clans and creating peace. At first, the two cats were rather unsure of how life would be when they didn't know each other, but, as time went on they found time for each other and got to know every small detail they could. Darcy, while less open at the beginning definitely grew to care for the tom she thought she'd spend the rest of her life with. :: They were always together no matter the circumstances and faced many difficult decisions that defined their partnership - such as the decision about their only son, Mitchell, and the circumstances surrounding his birth. Darcy was often the voice of reason to many of Donleavy's harsher decisions and was regarded as the rock to his water. In his death, she grew to miss him gravely as well as her son. But, no matter how hard some days were in her years alone, Darcy knew that in her passing she would be reunited with her family. Rivals :Herrick :: Darcy always saw the rival leader as a very powerful cat in a bad sense. Her gut always told her to be wary of him and rightfully so, for she saw many of the wars he started and how he effortlessly remains calm. The she-cat was devasted to witness him effortlessly murder her partner with no remorse and then hear that her son also fell beneath him. Darcy knew in her own heart that she wouldn't be able to avenge her family, but, she could do one thing. That one thing was to not let him get the best of her. Darcy's final opinion on Herrick rests on the fact that she would happily see his head severed from his body. Quotes Trivia * Coop believes that Darcy and Donleavy had conceived another litter or possibly two before they had Mitchell. Only because Darcy makes a comment that she couldn't possibly have another litter if she had to put Mitchell to death as a kitten. This idea comes from the low mortality rate of children seen in the late 1800s, which is roughly when Darcy and her family lived. * Another interesting fact about Darcy is that had things of been different and she could've been alive to see her grandchildren, and eventual great-grandchildren. Coop believes that she would've been an amazing grandmother who doted on her grandkits with everything she could. Images Life 400px Pixels Category:Mentioned Character